


PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT!

by micahisboreddd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, VERY IMPORTANT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahisboreddd/pseuds/micahisboreddd
Summary: PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!
Kudos: 1





	PLEASE READ!! VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay everyone. I need to get this out there.   
DO NOT SEXUALIZE MINORS! No matter if they are in the MCYT community or not.   
I have seen WAYYYY to much fanart and WAYYYY too many fanfics sexualizing people like Tommy and Tubbo and they are both not okay with it. Tommy had to make a fucking video about how he was uncomfortable with such subjects.   
Even people like Dream and George. Sure they're adults but, would you like to be sexualized with your best friend? Unless you have a crush on them then... whatever, you get the point.   
And there are so many p3dophiles out there that make stuff like Tommy X Wilbur fanart. STAY AWAY FROM THOSE PEOPLE! Report them immediately!   
Fanfics are good as long as you aren't sexualizing people under 18 like Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, etc.  
I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad but just know, everyone has their limits! Like me, I don't feel comfortable being sexualized with anybody and neither do my friends.   
Tommy, Tubbo, and even Technoblade(Even though he's not a minor) Have made it very clear not to sexualize them with anyone.   
Just try and put yourself in their shoes, like, your a famous youtuber who is a minor and is getting sexualized with people. Do you see how wrong that is?   
Now, I do enjoy a bit of smut myself but please. Not with minors!   
Thanks guys. I'm not trying to hate on anyone, I just felt I had to get this out there.


End file.
